


B is for Bridges; Bhadrudu

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Adults are boring. Bhadrudu knows that only too well.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	B is for Bridges; Bhadrudu

“So in the forest, there lived a witch who...”

“Where can I see a witch, Amma?” Little Bhadrudu interrupts his mother.

“Haven’t you seen that hag in the cage? She is a witch,” growls his father.

Bhadrudu rolls his eyes in wonder.

He cannot be so sure. Going by his Amma’s stories, aren’t witches supposed to be _evil_?

He cannot say that about the lady in the cage. She is so friendly... she smiles when he tries to use her cage as a hiding-ground during games. She is not evil, no, she cannot be.

She is... _nice_.

His mother has now pulled his father to a corner of the room, whispering something with newfound enthusiasm... and Bhadrudu knows better than to eavesdrop.

Boring adults. And their boring adult talk.

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that about Devasena,” his mother’s voice is audible now. “It’s bad enough that she is caged like a beast for seven years. You should really stop this nonsense now. Forget about the past.”

Bhadrudu can’t help wondering how adults find it so difficult to forget old quarrels when he can’t for wait more than two hours to build bridges with his friends every time there is a scuffle.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given by my Tumblr friend @padmaavati (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops)!


End file.
